general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 7
Jamal is seen driving his car out of the hood, and into the drive-way of an average exterior, one-story house. He gets out of his car, pulls his keys out of his pocket and opens the door. "The fuck have you been?" Jamero asks with a slightly angry tone. "Chu mean, "the fuck have you been?" Jamal replies. "You heard me." "You ain't gotta worry bout' me Jamero, I ain't no jitt anymore." "Look,...I know that you an adult and you think you all hard and badass cause you graduated, but don't think it's less dangerous out there, cause, it's always dangerous in the hood." Jamero says with a stern look at Jamal. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say nigga." Jamal replies shrugging off Jamero's suggestion. He begins walking to the bathroom but stops and looks at Jamero. "I'm sorry." Jamal says. "Bout what?" "For not being there, when you was in the hospital, you know after that "incident" that happened at graduation day." Jamal says with a saddened look on his face, remembering what happened to Tyrone's mother. "It's good, you was there for yo friend, and to be real, I respect that, he was in a pretty fucked up shape, so it's good Jamal." Jamero says with a smirk on his face. Jamal smiles back and goes to take a shower. Afterwards he goes and gets some sleep ready for tomorrow. ---- Tyrone is sitting in the living room while holding a frame of him and his mother in a picture when he got an award from football. He smiles but it quickly changes to a saddened look and a couple of tears begin flowing through his eyes. 'I miss you mom, I got the fucker who did it, but-but I just feel so....empty, like what I did don't even matter, but I dunno if it make me crazy, but I enjoyed every second of beatin that punk like a fuckin' doll, like he was my bitch, but...afterwards I just felt so empty, like me gettin' my revenge don't even matter. Point is, I miss you mom, I do." Tyrone says sadly. A couple of minutes later Tyrone hears a knock at the door and he wipes his tears and gets up to go get it. "Coming!" Tyrone shouts. He opens the door and it is revealed to be TJ. "Yo, wassup man?" TJ says as he claps up Tyrone. "Ain't nothing, just bored as hell." Tyrone replies. "Aight, but we out, I'm assuming Jamal didn't tell you shit?" "Nah, he just told me be ready for tomorrow, you know how that nigga is." "Good, good, that's exactly what I wanted him to do." "What's up?" Tyrone asks curiously. "You'll see." TJ says as they both get in Tyrone's car. "Lemme drive, I know where to head." TJ says with a sly smile on his face. "Heh, whatever you say man." Tyrone replies as he gives TJ the keys and they trade seats. TJ begins driving to a familiar path, and where they were yesterday and once again it is revealed to be the warehouse. "The fuck we doing here?" Tyrone asks. "Whatchu think homie, you gonna join me and my gang, along with Jamal and yo little asian homie." TJ says enthusiastically. "What?! Nigga I ain't planning on joining no gang, fuck I look like?" "I knew you would say some shit like that, yo boys agreed to joining, why can't you nigga? You have people who got yo back, and they'll protect you, make some new homies, don't take that the wrong way by the way, you still got yo old homies but with new ones and best of all, I just became the new leader, so whatchu say?" TJ asks. "I-I-I guess, I don't fuckin know, what I gotta do to join?" Tyrone replies. "Follow me." TJ says as he begins walking inside the warehouse and upstairs to where Tyrone brutally murdered Tyler. "What we doin' here?" Tyrone asks as he recognizes the place. "You got two options for yo canonization, delivery, or bumping." TJ says. "You already know the answer to dat." Tyrone says with a smirk on his face ready to fight. "Heh, yeah, prepare for the canonization, get him!" TJ shouts as Lenny and another gang member rush Tyrone who has his fighting stance up. To Be Continued... Previous Issue: Issue 6 Next Issue: Issue 8 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Jamal Cozart *Jamero Cozart *Trent Jackson *Eddie Kato (Mentioned) *Trisha Johnson (Photograph) Trivia *This Issue marks the first Issue Eddie is not seen. *This Issue shows Jamero after being absent for four Issues. Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues